


Pink

by revengera



Series: Genderbend Oneshots [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Fem!Gerard, Genderbending, Prostitute!Gerard, boss!Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengera/pseuds/revengera





	Pink

Gee stumbled out of the rusty car parked by the alley she was picked up at, the man whistling before speeding off down the road, back to his suburban house with his family.

She re-laced up her pastel pink corset, readjusting her stockings and garters to be perfect for her next customer. Leaning against the brick wall right next to a dumpster, she unlatched her purse, pulling out a cigarette and placing the nicotine stick between her lips, lighting it and inhaling the sweet nicotine.

She knew it was becoming too late to get many more customers now, her regulars were all busy this week, meaning she had to do the skimpy thing and wait in alleys outside bars and clubs hoping to come across some dumb fool who was willing to spend 500 dollars on a quick fuck.

Gee had already gotten her goal for the night but she was going to push her limits just that one bit further hoping someone was willing. It wasn't like anyone could turn down someone as hot as her, people had tried so hard to turn her down but it never falls through. She was just so charming, all the guys got enchanted by her.

It was becoming colder, New Jersey wasn't the warmest place. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, hoping to hold in what little warmth she had left.

All the other hookers had gone by now, she was alone on the side street next to an expensive bar, noticing the guys who walked out of the bar would have fancy suits and wallets stuffed full of cash.

She had only hooked up with a couple of guys from this bar, most men being loyal to their wives from the obvious wedding ring that fit their finger perfectly. She had decided her rules within the first few days on the streets;

1\. No married men unless they come up  
2\. Always use protection no matter what  
3\. Don't turn down a customer unless there is important reason  
4.Get the money goal every night no matter what

She followed them every time, knowing it was so much better to be safe than to interfere with someone's family life. But it wasn't like she had never hooked up with a married man, in fact most of her regulars were married with kids.

Her best customer was Mr. McCracken he never told her his first name, forcing her to refer to him as 'sir' at all times. He paid well and for what she knew he was a big boss at a law firm. He wasn't married, choosing to stay single for the sake of his business.

But Mr. McCracken hadn't called her in a while for a meet up, she was becoming worried because if her best paying customer stops needing her, she'll have to take to the streets every night to bring up the cash Mr. McCracken would provide her with for a single blow job.

It was an extremely risky job at that point, there was more opportunity to be caught by any police officers than there ever would of been before.

Gee wasn't your everyday, side street hooker, she had some class making herself only contactable through phone. She hardly ever had to come out onto the streets to earn anything and when she did it was for a mere 50 dollars which could easily be made through at lousy hand job.

Most of the regular guys and girls around here found her extremely intimidating, her bright red hair brought attention to herself, making her the first stop for guys looking for a hook up. It wasn't particularly bad unless guys fought over her time slots.

That was a rarity in most cases, she didn't have another job, she didn't have to look after anyone or any pets. She lived alone meaning the only thing she needs to pay for are food and rent. 

She never fucked her landlord for rent or anything like that, she always had the money to spare and she could splash her spare cash on new outfits and sex toys to fit the customer needs. 

She wondered why she didn't move house, get a better apartment away from the bad neighbourhood. Even though she was a prostitute, she earned good money, more than your average working woman, and it all came naturally to her. 

Ever since she was younger, sex never seemed as a taboo subject at that age, she wanted to ask questions, she wanted to know how it felt, she wanted it. 

But in her mothers Christian viewed eyes it was all morally wrong, she thought her innocent daughter was working at a lovely well paying bar, too bad she was stood outside of it and not inside. 

She flicked the cigarette stub away from her body andinto the alley, leaving a faint orange glow in the shadows. 

She was sure that if no one turned up in the next five minutes then she'll be taking the long walk back to her apartment dressed in lingerie. 

"Hey, you free?" A voice asked from outside the bar, he clicked his fingers sharply, forcibly causing Gee's attention to divert to the person next to her.

The man was shorter than herself, tattoos staining every inch of his skin making him seem a hell of a lot more manliest than her initial judgement. 

She hummed softly, turning her body all the way around to get a full look of the man. "How much do you have?" She asked slowly, bringing her hand up to touch the mans arm. 

"How much do you need baby?" The man asked softly, smirking up at Gee with lust filled eyes. 

She thought about it for a second, she had already reached her goal, so how far could she push this man?

"What are you looking for in particular? Sex? Blow job?" Gee rambled, blushing slightly. She had to admit that this man was way better at getting Gee flustered from a simple stare than any other man was. 

"How about 2000?" He asked, avoiding Gee's original question. She gasped in shock, Mr.McCracken never paid that much and here this guy was willing to pay almost double her most well paying client. 

"Is this going to be a one time thing? Cause I'd love to see you here more often." She winked, bringing back as much confidence that she could. 

"Mmm, I'd love to see you more too, if you're good I'll be a regular." He whispered in her ear, bringing his hand up to tuck a stray strand of hair that obstructed Gee's gaze. "I'm Frank by the way." 

"Gee." She replied, holding her hand out for Frank to grab onto. "Where do you want to do this Sugar?" She purred in his ear, caressing her hands over Franks clothed chest. 

"There's a hotel over the road, I'll pay." He smiled pulling on Gee's hand and into the direction of the business hotel down the road. She blushed at the offer, not only was the hotel made for business people but it was also five stars. She had read reviews of the hotel online and always wanted to see if it really cracked up to what everyone said it was. 

Along the pavement outside the entrance were potted plants, all well kept and thriving. Well trimmed bushes dotted in between the potted plants, making it symmetrical and pleasing to the eye. 

They stepped through the double doors into the reception, bunnies men sat in large leather chairs, laptops upon their knees, typing away at a lightning speed. 

Gee had no idea how the receptionists would react to a hooker being present in their establishment, she was sure they would kick her out, a five star hotel wasn't really the place for a hooker. 

"Ah, Mr. Iero, would you like your regular room?" Frank nodded, a smile plastered onto his face. "I see you have company, we will make sure to keep it off limits for a while." She winked, passing Frank the key still smiling sweetly. 

Now, Gee found this all too strange, she had heard the name Iero before but could never remember from where. Also, why didn't the receptionist kick her out, it clearly isn't okay for a hooker to be in a five star hotel, oh no. 

"Frank?" Gee asked shyly as soon as they stepped into the elevator, fiddling with the strap of her bag. 

"Yeah?" He diverted his gaze to the woman stood next to him, her eyes fixed on the red carpet. 

"Why did they not care that you were bringing a hooker into their hotel?" She asked cautiously, not wanting to anger the customer with her stupid questions. 

"Well, you see Gee, my family owns this establishment here, along with many others across New Jersey and New York, I practically own this place so they don't question anything I do." He shrugged, stepping closer to Gee and stroking her cheek softly. "Even if they did throw us out, I could always get us some place else." He moaned in her ear softly, biting down on his lip causing her to release a small gasp.

The elevator came to a halt, a sharp noise sounded inside before doors slid open revealing a large hallway, a dark red carpet adorning the floor. Gee gasped as she studied the halls, being fancier than she had ever seen in her life.

Frank lead her down the hall way, the door numbers increasing. They stopped outside a double door unlike all the rest which were single door frames. He swiped the card before one of the doors opened automatically revealing a large pristine room. 

Gee gasped as she looked around the room, the bed larger than any other she had seen before the sheets a crisp virgin white, untainted from any person.

She pulled her heals off, placing them neatly by the door as well as dropping her bag next to them before following Frank towards the bed. 

"Is this the best room in the hotel or something?" She asked softly, tilting her head to the side whilst she fiddled with the straps of her garters. 

"Yeah." He sighed lunging his weight onto a large sofa that sat in front of a large screen. He patted his lap, Gee understanding the gesture and traveling over to the man, plopping herself down on his knee, her legs either side of Franks hips. 

Franks breath hitched in his throat causing her to let out a soft giggle at the affect she had on people. 

She grabbed the bottom of Franks chin, pulling his forwards and attacking his lips with her own. Her actions causing Frank to let out a soft moan as her lips worked against his. 

She opened her mouth, hoping Frank would take the hint of what she wanted. He understood the small gesture, inserting his tongue into the others mouth, her hands hooked around his neck pulling his body closer to her own. 

The only thing Gee could think about what getting herself and Frank on the bed, but it seemed a small make out session wasn't off the cards this time. 

Gee pulled away quickly deciding that too much foreplay would anger her client. She stood up off Franks lap, making her way over to the bed and laying down, her torso propped up by her hands so she could watch the man. 

He took the hit that her lip biting was giving, pulling himself off the couch, taking off his jacket and throwing it in the general direction of the coat rack. 

"You're such a tease." He moaned, crawling over Gee to be face to face with the woman. His lips quickly found their way to Gee's neck, trailing soft kisses down the pale skin. He began sucking softly on the skin, leaving light red marks which would soon turn purple. 

Gee released a loud moan as Frank sucked on the area of skin just below her jaw, causing her to buck her hips up to meet Franks. 

He moaned, grinding his hips and against Gee's. He stopped sucking, small whimpers falling from his lips as he continued to roll his hips against hers. 

"Frankie, just fuck me already." She whimpered, her hands trailing down to her chest, pulling the ribbons on her corset. 

She untied the corset, pulling it off her body before including the garters and pulling them off along with her stockings. 

Frank wandered over to the draw, pulling out a condom. Gee sighed in relief once she saw the foil packet held between his fingers. 

Frank undid his pants, pulling them off along with his shirt leaving himself in his underwear.

He stared down at Gee, his eyes almost popping out of their sockets as he stared at the view in front of him. 

Gee was lying in her back, pastel pink panties dressing her lower half, her red hair splayed out across the sheets with her pink lips parted and her hand ghosting over her panties. 

He groaned, splitting open the foil and rolling the condom over his already hard dick.

Frank leaned forwards kissing down her body, lingering on her collarbones. He continued to suck soft marks onto her skin, a trail of pinkish marks leading towards her stomach. 

He slowly dug his fingers under the lace of her panties, pulling them down slowly whilst still kissing her abdomen. 

He removed the panties, slowly stroking himself at the sight of Gee panting, her face holding a soft pink blush upon her cheeks. 

It wasn't long until Frank could stand the sight of lust anymore before he was teasing Gee's entrance slowly, rubbing softly on the sensitive bud. He pushed in slowly trying to keep Gee as comfortable as possible. Although she had clearly done this so many times before his thickness was unlike any other guys she had slept with. 

Her nights usually ended with fake orgasms and overly exaggerated moans.

She gasped once Frank was all the way in, his chest tight against hers. He was panting softly in her ear his whines low and husky. 

He slowly moved his hips back before snapping them forwards fiercely, soft moans falling from Gee's soft pink parted lips. 

"How are you so tight?" He grunted out, repeating the thrusts over and over again, building up a steady rhythm that got Gee begging for so much more.

"Please, Frank." She moaned arching her back when she felt a wave of pleasure was through her body, more intense than any other pleasure she had felt before hand. "D-do that again." She screamed out, her pastel pink nails digging into franks tattooed back, leaving red welts along the skin. 

He complied, thrusting in at the same force leaving Gee moaning louder than she ever had before, it wasn't fake either she was feeling actual good pleasure from a client. 

His movements were becoming sloppier, Gee's back arching further off the bed, pressing against Franks. A scream tore through her as she came, panting Franks name softly. Her pupils blown out and lips parted, short breathless gasps falling from them. 

Frank let out a last grunt, spilling inside of the condom, riding out his orgasm before pulling out and lying beside Gee, his body limp and his heart racing. 

He removed the condom, tying the end before throwing it in the bin, resting his head against the pillow.

Gee caught her breath back, sitting up off the bed and scrambling around the room looking for her clothing. "What are you doing?" Frank asked, his eyes drooping from tiredness. 

"Uh, home unless..." She trailed off whilst she pulled her panties back up. 

"Stay." He patted the bed next to him. Although Gee really wanted to take her money and leave, not wanting to spend too much time with a client she agreed, the big comfy bed being too tempting to turn down at that moment. 

She made her way to the side of the bed, crawling over the bed sheets to lay next to the tattooed man.

She sighed, only being able to think about the bad things that could come from this man. He could do anything, he sure had the money. 

"You know, you were good. I would defiantly do this again." He winked, biting on his lip softly. "I might even going as far to say I want you for myself." He whispered in her ear, causing the girl to shudder. 

"W-what do you mean?" She squeaked, her eyes darting around the room quickly looking for some sort of quick escape route if this man was going to try and kidnap her. 

"Let's say I enjoyed your service and I'd like to use that service again, I even want to get to know you, so how about you become my girl, I provide everything you need, money, clothes, food, sex..." He whispered, smiling softly at the woman. 

"Why?" She frowned, guys never wanted to own her in any way or even date her, the problematic job would interfere with her relationships too much. 

"I can see you dislike your job, you normally fake it right?" She nodded weakly. "And I'm guessing on the money you earn, you live in a skimpy apartment?" She nodded again. "So how about I let you come and live with me, start a new life, no more prostitution, I'll pay for everything you want and need as long as you stay loyal to me, well that's if you don't already have someone." He added awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. 

"Yes, I live alone anyway my brother hates me because of my job...maybe if I-I start fresh I can become his sister again." She whispered, burying her head into the silk sheets. "I'll go with you Frankie." She added, her pink lips forming a sweet smile. 

"Do you need to pick anything up from your apartment? Clothes?" Frank asked, suggesting that they were going straight to Franks house. 

"Uh, yeah." She replied, her hands fiddling with Franks tattooed ones. 

"Okay, pick an outfit out of the closet and we'll get going then." He smiled sweetly, pulling himself off the bed and over to his pile of clothes by the side of the no longer pristine bed.

Gee walked over to the closet, admiring the intricately carved designs in the wood. She pulled on one of the handles, a whole range of women's clothing hung before her, ranging from evening dresses to simple jeans. 

She picked out a casual pink skirt, some stockings and a large pink jumper that covered almost the whole skirt. "Frank? Why do you have so much women's clothing?" She asked softly whist she pulled on the clothes, not caring to pick up a bra. 

"Just in case, I stay here a lot while I'm at business meetings so this room is technically mine, it's not for paying customers so I keep some clothes here, some which happen to be female just in case you know." He suggested, walking over to the dressed girl and wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck softly. "Come on then." 

He grabbed a duffel bag, placing the corset neatly inside along with other items. 

Gee pulled on her heals and grabbed her small pink purse, waiting for Frank to pick up whatever he needed. 

He finally finished, grabbing hold of Gee's hand and locking the room up, walking back through the empty hallways before stopping to wait for the elevator, pressing the little orange button on the wall, signalling for a elevator to come up to the floor. 

A ding rang out before the elevator doors slid open, the two of them walking in and waiting to arrive at the ground floor. They stepped out of the metal box, walking towards the desk where Frank placed a key on the desk along with a small pink post-it note. 

Frank directed her to his car, both of them hopping into the luxury seats and sinking into the plush leather seats that brought a whole new meaning to comfort. 

Gee had never had good customers before that were willing to help her and she was sure Frank was so much better than Mr. McCracken ever was, she was finally seeing things better. Everything was fading out of the bland greys and whites, they were finally becoming colourful, soft pinks everywhere. 

Her life would be pink from then on.


End file.
